


Along For The Ride

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Being a parent isn't always easy, but Ron wouldn't have it any other way





	Along For The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've always loved Romione, but recently I've just fully embraced the ship, and so now we're here. I've written 53 works, and have never written a one shot of these two - so I'm going to remedy that right now! Hope you enjoy :)

“Another one, another one!” Rose cheered.

Ron laughed, tucking the small redheaded child into bed. “I’ve just read you three bedtime stories,”

“Another, another!” she shouted again.

Ron shook his head, but his amused smile was stuck firmly in place. “Okay, pumpkin, one more story, and then that’s it!”

“Okay, daddy,” she said, nodding her head vigorously.

Ron sat down beside his daughter, thinking for a moment, before summoning another one of the numerous children’s books from the large bookshelf located across the room. “How about this one?” he said, showing Rose a fairy tale book cover.

“Yes yes!” she said, clapping her hands.

Ron laughed, opening the book to the first page. As he read along, making sure to show Rose each and every one of the pictures on each page, he read to her, using lots of different funny voices to keep her entertained. It wasn’t long before she was fast asleep, and Ron was getting up and turning off all the nights inside of her room, taking care to turn on her butterfly night light, before exiting out of the room.

“She finally asleep?” Hermione asked. She was laying in bed, reading a book as always, as Ron quietly entered inside their bedroom.

Ron nodded, climbing into the bed with her, already in his PJ’s. “Yep, four bedtime stories later, she’s out like a light,”

Hermione laughed softly. “She is very energetic,”

“Did she even take a nap today?”

“For like thirty minutes,” Hermione said with an exaggerated sigh. “It took me an hour just to get her down in the first place.”

“Well, hopefully she’ll sleep through the night,”

“One can only hope,”

“You know, as hard as it’s been, I wouldn’t change any of it,” Ron said, rolling over on his side to face Hermione. “I can’t believe she’s two already!”

“Seems like yesterday we’d just brought her home,” Hermione agreed, turning another page in her book.

“Yeah, I mean, I know they say kids grow fast but… I didn’t think it would happen _this_ fast - at this rate, we’ll be sending her off to Hogwarts next week!”

Hermione laughed, placing a bookmark inside of her book, before setting it down on her nightstand. “Not _that_ soon, I hope. We’ve still got another nine years to go,”

“I’m just saying, I mean look at how fast Teddy has grown,”

“This is true,”

“It’s weird, not wanting her to grow up but also wanting to see what she’ll become, like which quidditch position she’ll play,”

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband. “Healer, auror, neuroscientist, magizoologist - all great options. You pick quidditch. Of course you would,” she said with a laugh.

“I’m just saying,” Ron said with a shrug. “One day she won’t be our little girl anymore,”

“This is true, but we have nothing to worry about,” Hermione said with a warm smile, taking Ron’s hand. “She’s going to be great,”

“You know, I’m kind of going to miss having a baby in the house,” Ron said with a small laugh, “I mean I won’t really miss all the crying and spit up, but… I can’t deny, she was a pretty cute baby,”

“_All_ babies are cute Ronald,”

“Not as cute as ours was though,”

“No, but maybe the next one will be just as cute,”

Ron laughed, and then immediately frowned. “What?”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about there being no more babies in the house,” Hermione said with a soft smile, as she moved Ron’s hand to lay on her stomach. “Although there will be a lot more crying, I’m sure of that,”

Ron stared at Hermione wide-eyed. “Are - are you,”

“I just found out - you remember when I went to my Healer the other day for a check up?”

“So...I mean this is...we’re,”

“Rose is going to be a big sister!” Hermione cheered.

Ron smiled wide, pulling his wife into a passionate kiss. “This is amazing!”

“I had a feeling you’d be happy,”

“Well, you know I’ve always wanted a big family. Well, okay, not _big_ but-”

“I get it,” Hermione said, kissing Ron’s cheek. “Think we’ll be better at this whole parenting thing the second time around?”

“I can only hope so. I mean we’ve gotten a lot of practice. You know mum’s on like her fifth grandchild by now. And I can only imagine she’ll have a lot more on the way,”

Hermione laughed. “We’ll have to share the news eventually,”

“She’s going to freak out,”

“What will we tell Rose?”

Ron’s face immediately paled. “You don’t think she’ll ask where the baby came from, do you?”

Hermione broke out into a giggle fit. “Merlin I hope not! We’ll have to think of some sort of excuse,”

“Hermione Granger, lying to a two year old!” Ron fake gasped. “I can’t believe it,”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh, but Santa Claus is real?”

“You take that back right now!”

Hermione began to laugh even harder. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I’ve been here for over ten years now, and we’ve been married for three, so don’t even think about getting rid of me now,” he said, stealing a kiss.

Hermione giggled against his lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it,”


End file.
